


What's In A Name?

by thetrickstxr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2987822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrickstxr/pseuds/thetrickstxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have no name," It purred. "I am whoever you think I am."</p><p>A series based on beloved (and not so beloved characters of Supernatural.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Son.

_**MICHAEL** __IS THE ONE WHO FLIES AIMLESSLY THROUGH HEAVEN AND LISTENS TO_  
 _ORDERS LIKE A_ _MINDLESS DRONE,_ _THE PERFECT WEAPON, GOD'S FIRST CHILD, THE_  
 _ONE WHO WAS NOT SUPPOSED_ _TO MAKE IT THIS LONG, THE **REAL** DISAPPOINTMENT _  
_OF THE HEAVENLY FAMILY._

 _**MIKEY** _ _IS EVERYONE'S OLDER BROTHER, THE BEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD,_  
 _WHO CAN AND WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HIS FAMILY, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY,_  
 _FOR HIS LITTLE BROTHER, HIS LITTLE MORNINGSTAR LUCIFER._  
  
 _**MICHAEL**_ _IS NOTHING TO GOD, JUST SIMPLY A LITTLE WARRIOR TO COMMAND_  
 _A BLUNT KNIFE WITH NO TRUE PURPOSE BUT TO KILL AND TO DESTROY, TO SET_  
 _FIRE TO THE ENEMIES OF HEAVEN, TO STRIKE THE FEAR OF GOD INTO THEM._  
  
 _**MIKEY**_ _IS NOT PERFECT, HE IS NO SAINT, BUT HE LOVES AND HE CARES, HE WILL_  
 _ALWAYS LOVE AND CARE TOO MUCH, HIS FAITHFUL FLAW, HE IS NO WEAPON, HE_  
 _IS A BELOVED PROTECTOR, A LOVER OF MUSIC AND ART AND THE GARDEN_  
  
 _ **MICHAEL** IS A FAILURE TO ALL, A FAILURE TO HIS FATHER AND HIS BROTHERS AND_  
 _HIMSELF, HE CAST HIS BEAUTIFUL MORNINGSTAR AWAY, HE WILL FIGHT AND END THE_  
 _WORLD ONE DAY, HE WILL BECOME BROKEN AND HIS HEART WILL BE FROZEN, AND HE_  
 _WILL LOVE NO MORE._  
  
 _ **MIKEY** IS THE ONE WHO REGRETS, WHO WANTS TO FORGET, BUT HE CANNOT FOR HIS_  
 _SOULMATE HATES HIM, HE IS THE DEFINITION OF CURSED, BUT HE IS SORRY, HE IS SORRY_  
 _FOR EVERYTHING, AND EVERYONE HE HAS EVER HURT, BUT NO ONE WILL EVER CARE FOR_  
 _HE IS NO LONGER MIKEY._  
  
 _ **SAINT MICHAEL THE ARCHANGEL** IS THE HEAVENLY PRINCE, AN EMPTY SHELL OF WHAT HE_  
 _USED TO BE, MORE HOLLOW THAN EVER, NO LONGER DOES HE HAVE FREEWILL OR LOVE,_  
 _BUT ONLY HATE. HE IS **FIRE** COME ALIVE, BLAZING EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH._

 


	2. The Morningstar.

_**LUCIFER** IS THE YOUNGER BROTHER, THE MORNINGSTAR OF HEAVEN,_  
 _GOD'S FAVORITE, WHO CANNOT TELL A LIE, BUT WILL ONE DAY END_  
 _UP WITH THE TITLE OF PRINCE OF LIES, DESPITE ALWAYS TELLING THE TRUTH._  
  
 _ **LUCE** IS MIKEY'S LITTLE BROTHER, BELOVED BY ALL, BUT ESPECIALLY MIKEY,_  
 _HE IS MIKEY'S AND MIKEY IS HIS, INSEPARABLE, TWO PARTS MADE WHOLE,_  
 _THE ORIGINAL SOULMATES WHO NEEDED EACH OTHER AS ONE NEEDS AIR_  
_(BUT IT WAS NOT TO LAST.)_   
  
_**LUCIFER** IS THE YOUNGER BROTHER WHO SPENDS HIS TIME IN THE GARDEN,_  
 _BUT WILL SOON BE RIPPED AWAY FROM THAT, AND MICHAEL WILL BE RIPPED_  
 _AWAY FROM HIM, THEY WILL NO LONGER SPEND MUCH TIME WITH EACH OTHER,_  
 _FOR HEAVEN IS ON THE BRINK OF WAR. (BECAUSE OF THE TWO BROTHERS.)_  
  
 _ **LUCE** IS THE LITTLE BROTHER MICHAEL LOST ON THE DAY OF THE FALL,_  
 _WHO LOST HIS INNOCENCE AND BECAME THE SERPENT IN THE GARDEN,_  
 _THE LITTLE LOVE WHOSE HEART HAS BECOME ICE, WHO IS ICE HIMSELF._  
  
 _ **LUCIFER, THE SERPENT** IS THE ICE TO MICHAEL'S FIRE, THE TRUTH TO _  
 _MICHAEL'S LIES, THE WORLD WILL END AS IT BEGAN, WITH TWO BROTHERS_  
 _WHO LOVED, CARED FOR, AND BETRAYED EACH OTHER._

 

_lucifer, luce, the serpent._


End file.
